the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsa
Story Heir to the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa was born with the power to create ice and snow. As a little girl, she was playing with her little sister Anna, but slipped and accidentally hit her on the head with her power. Anna was cured by an old troll and removed all her memories of Elsa 's powers. The latter, traumatized, live in reclusion in her room due to her fear to hurt a loved one again. The sisters grew up separated, and Elsa did not even got out of her room on the day on her parents 's funerals, who died on a shipwreck. Three years later, she came of age of being crowned queen; thus she had to open the doors for the first time for years, for the ceremony. The event itself occurs normally, but not the ball that comes right after. Anna introduces Elsa to prince Hans that she just met, but already want to marry. Elsa warns her it's too soon, and the sisters start to argue, Anna even take off one of Elsa 's gloves. She always wear them to control her powers, but there, they are revealed. Elsa run away, not noticing she is causing a great and endless winter on her kingdom. Then, alone on the top of the mountain, she feel relived at the idea she can live here, without the fear to hurt someone; she use her powers to do a living snowman (Olaf) then an ice castle. The next day, Anna manage to reach said castle with the help of ice harvester Kristoff and Olaf. Elsa tell her to go, but Anna explain her Arendelle is under deep snow. Elsa panics, hit accidentally her sister with her powers, and throw everyone out after she created the snowlem Marshmallow. She tries very hard to calm herself, but don't manage to thaw snow. Then guards leaded by prince Hans reach the castle and try to kill Elsa; she push them back with her powers but Hans tell her to "not be a monster". A guard tries to shoot her with a bolt , but Hans turn away his hand to the ceiling. A chandelier falls instead and knock out Elsa. She wakes up in prison, with handcuffs preventing her to use her power. Hans comes and ask her to stop winter, but she answers she can't. Left alone, Elsa manage to freeze the handcuffs, then the wall, and run away. Hans run after her, and tell her Anna received ice in heart because of her, and she just died. Heartbroken Elsa collapse and do not notice Hans is about to behead her: all he ever wanted was her throne, to begin with. Actually still -alive Anna run and put herself behind them, and turn into ice, due the one in her heart. Elsa cry while seeing her sister into an ice statue, but the latter thaw and turn back to normal: she needed to perform "an act of true love". Love is actually what Elsa need to master her powers, and she manage to end winter. Later on, while Hans is sent imprisoned back to his country, Anna and Kristoff hook up and Elsa open the doors of the castle, making an ice rink for everyone. Three years later, Elsa hear a persistent voice from the north, and goes on a trip there after she infuriated elements spirits, who broke havoc on Arendelle. When her trip end on Ahotallan, the frozen river, Elsa learns that she is the "fifth element" who keep peace between the four. Fitting this new role, she lives since in Ahotallan. Personality At first glance, Elsa is calm, reserved, regal and poised. But deep down inside, she is insecure, nervous, depressed and emotionally unstable. Her kind nature is affected by her potentially lethal powers. Fortunately, love manages to lead her to control her powers, later using them for greater good. Trivia -She appears in Frozen, Frozen fever, Olaf's frozen adventure, Lego frozen northern lights, Ralph breaks the internet ''and Frozen 2 .'' -Her kingdom is Arendelle (resembles Norway). -Surprising enough, neither her and her sister are official Disney princesses, while usually those who are not in, are not because they lack popularity. Elsa and Anna are on the contrary very popular, but it's probably because of that Disney put them into a franchise of their own, instead put them among the others princesses. -Elsa is loosely based on The snow queen ''of Andersen. The latter was an unnamed, neutral character despite she kidnapped Kai, the heroin 's best friend. But the resemblance ends here; in fact, Elsa is also Kai as she is beloved person for the main female character. -Elsa was intended to be the movie's villain, but her song ''Let it go pleased the movie makers so much, they decided to turn her into a positive character, who do harm unintentionally. -She is the only Disney princess to be single with Merida , Moana and kids characters (Sofia, Vanellope). -She is also the only one to have been crowned queen with Kida and her sister. -She is the oldest (21, then 25) not counting Kida who's 8000. -Her powers are nearly god-like; arguably she is the mightiest Disney character with Maleficient and Chernabog (Fantasia). -She was once locked in a dungeon, but managed to escape all by herself. Thus she is not considered as distressed. -She abdicated Arendelle 's throne in the second movie; if she is still the queen of snow remains unknown. -The second film revealed she was the fifth element, that held together the four elements of nature. Gallery 7a223c1ec5d4fce4d27114dcf123f381.jpg Elsa_disney_frozenice.jpg 00000Elsa_zpse3829685.jpg 13732899.jpg Olaf-s-frozen-adventure-elsa-cosplay-costume-princess-fancy-dress.jpg 157769-1534328251.jpg 1574804058 youloveit com frozen 2 elsa new look fifth element white dress02.jpg Cad316-1-3.jpg 1571843733 youloveit ru frozen 2 phone wallpaper elsa02.jpg Lego-frozen-northern-lights-02.jpg Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Disney princesses Category:Badass princesses Category:Magic users princesses Category:Living princesses Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Animated princesses Category:Adults Category:Queens Category:Princesses by birth Category:Sisters Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Scandinavians